


Horribly Twisted

by Destructivedepravities



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Disturbing Themes, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructivedepravities/pseuds/Destructivedepravities
Summary: These horrible stories. These horrible, awful works of writing. Who would do this? Who would write these? At a school? A teacher? A student?Batter finds a notebook, but who wrote it?





	1. Chapter 1

Micheal was practicing his swings after school, having dumped his bags under the bleachers. It was hot outside, and he was still bored, yet also tired.

Finally deciding to head home, he jogged to the bleachers, bat in hand. When he reached down to pick up his bag, he noticed something.

A notebook.

Crawling under the bleachers and snatching it up, he read the cover. Or, tried to. Spanish.

Deciding he had nothing better to do, he shoved it into his bag.

The walk home kept his interest piqued. He was excited. He didn't show it to anyone, but he was. He felt like he couldn't make his feet go any faster, and when he got home, the walk was nothing but a blur.

The large boy ran past the living room, slamming his door shut once he practically scaled the entire staircase in what felt like three jumps, stairs creaking like they were in pain.

He tossed his bags down, and flopped onto the bed. He quickly skimmed through the pages. More Spanish, and the pages were somewhat crinkly, like they were wetted. Some pages were torn out. Sometimes there was blood.

His curiosity grew more and more. Finally, after using his limited knowledge from school, he ended up texting his ex girlfriend. 

* * *

Batter: hey

Vader</3: What.

Batter: do u speak Mexican

Vader</3: You mean

Vader</3: Spanish?

Batter: yes

Vader</3: Mike, I'm not translating for you, translate it here [link]

Batter: dont work

Vader</3: Did you copy and paste it into your browser?

Batter: k thx

* * *

After that embarrassing train wreck, he was glad to boot up the translator. He ended up typing it all by hand, having some difficulty with a few smudged letters.

He thought that the meaning of the sentences would clear up as he typed. He found that he was typing it correctly, but he didn't like the outcome.

Rape, mutilation, blackmail. He was horrified, and sickened. He looked at any signings they may have left.

"The toad". 

Batter's stomach sank a bit more as he thought it over. He could bring it to the school's attention, but they were extremely incompetent and apathetic. The police would laugh in his face flat out, so he decided to do it himself.


	2. Who oh who

He woke up in a cold sweat at 5 AM. A bit earlier than usual. He decided to take a shower. Shoving the book of horrors into his bag, he got ready, leaving at 7:42. Luckily, he never ran into his parents, with them getting ready for work, not talking to him, and leaving at 6 sharp. 

The walk to school was quiet. More so than usual for the young man. He knit his brows, hearing only emptiness, the sound of traffic and children dampened so heavily it all sounded the same.

He met up with a usual grinning face as he tried to pass him by the lockers.

"My dear Batter, what seems to be troubling you?" The Judge asked, an arm flung over his brother's shoulder. 

"Do you speak Spanish?" he asked, watching the small boy think.

"Mmm, no. Not many here speak it fluently," he said cheerily.

"Who does?" he asked flatly, nearly demanding it.

"Hmmm, ask Zacharie," he purred out.

God, Batter hated Zacharie. He smelled like chemicals and wore the same creepy outfit every day, besides his masks, which he would periodically change.

"Fine," he spat, pushing past the pair and shoving his things into his locker.

The day went by pretty uneventfully, until it was lunch period. Zacharie didn't go to any of his classes (thank god), but was known for hanging around the back of the school. He was young, small, and eerily skinny.

The scent of miscellaneous chemicals and soaps filled the air, and Batter clenched a five dollars and seventeen cents from his bag to pay for the information. Zacharie was counting cash, as usual.

"You."

The empty eyes of the mask peered up at him.

"Buenos dias, amigo," he said sweetly.

"Who speaks Spanish at this school," he asked, though like most of his sentences, it was a demand as he threw the cash at his feet.

Zacharie briefly counted the cash.

"Vader Eloha, previously at this school, Brently Hayers and Reynold Harrison are fluent speakers. Chad Geysers, Wert Horman, and Sarah Hollins are all non fluent. Brently, Chad and Sarah attend Spanish class regularly," the boy said, scribbling everything down before handing it up to him, making Batter have to touch his rough, scarred skin.

"I am also a fluent speaker," he said with a laugh.

Batter stared at the list in his next period math, already crossing them off mentally one by one.

He knew what he'd have to do. He collected the book, leaving it in the locker and scraping up three dollars, mentally noting he needed seven more and another trip to the masked freak.


End file.
